


Forever

by Simpforhotgays



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Letters, Love, M/M, Memories, Queen - Freeform, Sad with a Happy Ending, Yaoi, crying RookVil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpforhotgays/pseuds/Simpforhotgays
Summary: Have you ever loved someone so much that you’ll do anything for them?
Relationships: Rook Hunt & Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Forever

“Who are you?”

His heart was shattered,he totally didn’t expect the one he loves lost his memories,and totally not memories about himself.

“...Vil Schoenheit”

“Schoenheit...You seem...lonely.”  
—————————————————————  
The school has just finished the investigation of Rook’s accident,and they found out his memories were stored in a shop with many other people’s memories.

“Why did you take our student’s memories?!”

“Well,look at our name.”

𝘍𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦

“It sucks.”

“Not the point,that weird boy said he wants to forget his love,because he doesn’t deserve him.”

“Why don’t you stop him??”

“I did,but I can’t really tell him to stop because it’s not my problem for him wanting this.He did left a letter with his memory poison,I can give you back if you want.”

“Thank you.”

And the letter said

“𝐌𝐲 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐑𝐨𝐢 𝐝𝐮 𝐏𝐨𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐧”

The teachers sighed.  
——————————————————  
“𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐕𝐢𝐥,  
𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮’𝐥𝐥 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫,𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬,𝐈’𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮,𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞.𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐨𝐧𝐞,𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫,𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞,𝐢𝐭 𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞.𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐈’𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐲,𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐫 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞,𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞,𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈’𝐦 𝐚𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡,𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝.𝐈’𝐯𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬,𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞,𝐨𝐫 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐝.

𝔍𝔢 𝔱’𝔞𝔦𝔪𝔢.”

Dried tears were visible on the paper,Vil held back his tears and poured the memory poison into Rook’s drink.He drank without a bit of hesitation,his eyes started to widen in a slow speed,and he looked at Vil’s eyes.

“Vil-“

The queen didn’t allow the huntsman to continue saying.

Their lips were connected,the tears ran out as soon as they kissed.

“Rook,please don’t take assumptions by yourself like this anymore,I don’t know what to do anymore without you.”

Their foreheads were touching,tears were still rolling down uncontrollably.

“I’m sorry Roi du Poison.”

“This is my time to say it.”

“Huh?”

“Je a’time.”

Vil said it as he smiled through tears,Rook smiled too.

“moi aussi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Je a’time means I love you and Moi aussi means me too
> 
> Wrote this when having class,sorry for grammar mistakes cause this ain’t my mother language,I’ll probably write more RookVil in the future,anyways hope you enjoy<33


End file.
